20 07 (James Bond fanfiction)
by ChrisGez
Summary: Did Bond really change sides and betray the Queen's homeland? What are the real motivations behind Orion, a high-tech defense system company led by Burt ? An adventure rich in action and breathtaking chase across South Africa, Brunei and Slovenia


A Johannesburg a lieu une rencontre au sommet entre des émissaires des différents pays du Commonwealth, Bond présent sur les lieux se fraie un passage jusqu'au représentant britannique avant de s'en prendre à lui et l'abattre froidement sous les yeux de M, surpris, qui le prend aussitôt en chasse avec les agents de sécurité. Bond sort du bâtiment et découvre la moto qu'il avait prévu pour sa fuite, emmenée par la fourrière. Il réquisitionne alors la camionnette d'un marchand de glace à proximité avant de prendre la voie rapide à contresens. Après avoir évité plusieurs carambolages et semé la horde d'agents qui le filaient, sa folle cavale prend fin lorsqu'il se retrouve encerclé par les patrouilles de police au milieu d'un township et sommé de se rendre. Un hélicoptère filme la scène pour le compte des journalistes. M. arrive lui aussi sur place. Semblant se rendre à l'évidence, 007 coupe le moteur du véhicule et dépose son arme sur le tableau de bord, en le signalant à tous. Tout de suite, deux policiers s'avancent prudemment vers lui dans le but de l'appréhender. Bond suit leurs mouvements dans son rétroviseur et habille ses oreilles avec ce qui semble être des protections auditives, pour ensuite tourner discrètement le cadran de sa montre. Cette manipulation déclenche un sifflement strident qui étourdit tous les hommes qui l'entourent. Au même moment, Bond s'extrait du bolide d'un violent coup de portière qui frappe dans l'estomac le policier qui était à sa hauteur et enchaine avec un uppercut qui le terrasse. Dans la foulée, il enjambe le capot d'une voiture de police pour s'engouffrer dans le bidonville. Rapidement le troupeau de policiers le talonne à nouveau mais ce dernier est empêché par les résidents du ghetto qui font barrage, exprimant leur ressentiment envers la police par de l'agitation ou en lapidant leurs véhicules. Tenace, M se faufile parmi la foule enragée pour suivre encore Bond qui reste à champ de tir. Il fait feu sur lui et le rate. Là-dessus il maronne qu'il songe sérieusement à faire supprimer les subventions de Q pour la recherche et développement « Montres » tandis que la silhouette de son espion s'est évaporée.

Les médias du monde entier relaient les images de la course-poursuite et se pose la question de savoir si Bond est lié aux autres attentats survenus récemment aux Bahamas, Inde, Nouvelle Zélande, Irlande du Nord et Angleterre. En effet un groupe d'anarchistes appelé « Le Nouvel Ordre » revendiquent leur haine du colonialisme et rejette férocement toute influence britannique et traités commerciaux en vigueur sur leurs anciennes colonies ou protectorats. On apprend aussi que ces événements incitent les gouvernements du Commonwealth à adopter les dernières innovations technologiques et système de protection déployé par leur nouveau partenaire : Orion, une entreprise dirigée par l'homme d'affaire excentrique Burt Finley. Un vote est programmé dans les jours à venir pour sceller définitivement le problème.

A Londres M s'entretien avec un représentant de la Chambre des Communes, le député Cooper. Il veut savoir ce qui a pu pousser Bond à se retourner contre son employeur et l'état qu'il a toujours servi. M lui fait état de son rapport : aucun antécédent ou signe qui aurait pu deviner une radicalisation. Simplement un t-shirt des Beattles envoyé depuis lors avec le message au marqueur « Vous nous avez trahi ». Cooper réagit avec cynisme en déclarant « C'est dommage le t-shirt n'est pas à ma taille ». M lui assure que le MI6 met tout en œuvre pour retrouver sa trace mais qu'il reste introuvable, car c'est un professionnel aguerri. Au sortir de l'entretien il confesse à Tanner que l'attentat n'était qu'une mise en scène imaginée par Bond afin de lui permettre d'approcher Le Nouvel Ordre, difficilement traçable, qui doit absolument croire que Bond a viré de bord. Les terroristes ont jusqu'à lors utilisé une technologie qui leur a permis de mettre à mal les systèmes de sécurité les plus sophistiqués rencontrés. M a aussi conscience que l'identité de Bond est désormais révélé au public et que ce sera par conséquent sa dernière mission. Il doit rentrer en contact avec Jen Kassovitch, anglaise et joueuse de poker professionnelle, soupçonnée à cause d'images vidéos d'avoir pris part au moins à un attentat mais dont les données cellulaires et son ordinateur ne donnent aucune information exploitable à cause d'un brouilleur que même Q n'a pas réussi à cracké.

A Melbourne Bond suit Jen Kassovitch jusqu'à un casino ou celle-ci prend part à une partie de poker. Bond s'installe à une autre table. La partie avance, des joueurs se retirent, Bond et Jen Kassovitch sont toujours en lice. Bond rejoint Jen Kassovitch à sa table pour la suite de la compétition. La partie est soutenue entre les deux joueurs, Bond alors en mauvaise posture lui fait promettre que si elle est battue, elle devra accepter sa proposition d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Défait elle se résout à accepter. Il lui avoue alors connaitre sa couverture et ses véritables agissements, ainsi que vouloir rejoindre Le Nouvel Ordre. Elle s'étonne qu'un ancien agent du MI6 recherché par Interpol et le monde entier, se mouvoie dans la nature aussi librement mais accepte de le présenter au commandant du groupuscule terroriste. Elle constate ensuite, amusée, qu'ils sont tous les deux logés dans le même hôtel et qu'il n'est pas « planqué dans un trou à rat sordide » dans ces termes. Le play-boy l'invite alors à boire un dernier verre dans sa chambre, celle-ci préfère la sienne car elle souhaite se refaire une beauté. Bond comprend tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un piège et étouffe avec une serviette de bain l'homme qui l'attendait derrière la porte de la chambre après un rapide corps à corps. Il s'agit de Bouba, l'ami de Jen et également activiste.

Le lendemain le trio se rend à Brunei où est organisé un tournoi de poker international. Là-bas un rendez-vous clandestin est organisé avec les membres du Nouvel Ordre. Bond est présenté à Jordan, leur chef présumé. Celui-ci doute de la fiabilité de Bond étant donné ses états de service et ne croit pas en son revirement soudain d'idéologie. Bond argue alors avoir ouvert les yeux sur les véritables intentions de son gouvernement et qu'il n'a jamais été qu'un pion servant ses intérêts, parfois douteux. Jordan connaissant ses compétences décide alors de le faire participer à la prochaine opération du groupe, celle tendant à viser une usine de fabrication de gaz de pétrole, car le pétrole noir est la source de revenu principal du pays. Bond interroge sur la difficulté de la tâche en apprenant que l'usine est une des mieux protégée du sultanat. Jordan lui assure qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire et lui présente tout un arsenal militaire dernier cri, dont il vante les avantages, jusqu'aux implants électroniques sous cutanés qu'ils portent tous. L'agent secret cherche à connaitre l'origine des armes. Sans succès. Plus tard il tient une conversation avec Jen Kassovitch en lui demandant s'il lui arrive de penser parfois aux victimes collatérales de leurs actes, à qui elle répond gênée, qu'elle est une simple logisticienne.

Le lendemain les membres actifs partent pour la mission, Jen Kassovitch est laissé en retrait. Le groupe s'établit non loin de l'usine. Un des lieutenants lâche des nano drones insectes qui vont piquer mortellement chaque garde en poste sans laisser aucune marque. Bond est invité à assister à la scène depuis un ordinateur. Le groupe n'a plus qu'à rentrer par l'entrée principale dans l'usine. Ensuite les terroristes sont déployés de part et d'autres pour poser les charges explosives. 007 suit son binôme avant de l'assommer et part traquer les autres membres. Rapidement un deuxième est mis hors d'état de nuire et un troisième est sur sa route. Pendant que les deux hommes se battent au corps à corps, Jordan bat le rappel. Via l'oreillette qui leur sert à communiquer, Bond ne manque pas de lui signifier que certains de ses hommes vont manquer à l'appel. L'agent spécial finit par mettre K.O. son opposant et cour vers les Jeep des terroristes qui s'éloignent. Sans se décourager, il se rabat sur un camion-citerne et les prend en chasse. Arrivé au niveau de la 1ère Jeep, Bond accélère et tamponne à plusieurs reprises l'arrière du 4x4. Ses occupants n'osent tirer par peur de faire exploser le contenu de la citerne. Bousculés, une mauvaise manœuvre les fait dévier et percuter une cuve. Puis Bond arrive à hauteur de la 2ème Jeep qui est chargée par Jordan de ralentir l'agent britannique car ils sont encore trop près pour activer l'explosion à distance sans risquer d'être eux aussi emportés par le souffle de l'explosion. Réaction : l'un d'eux se saisit d'un lance flamme et incendie la route derrière lui afin de créer une barrière de feu. Bloqué, Bond décide alors d'accélérer sur une rampe qui se trouve sur le côté, et manoeuvre le camion pour qu'il se retrouve sur les deux roues afin de franchir les flammes. Après coup, il redresse le véhicule et fonce sur une autre rampe pour atterrir sur des échafaudages qui longent la route sur laquelle ils sont sur 2 kilomètres environ et qui sert de soutien à un conduit. Le camion est lancé désormais à vive allure sur les échafaudages à 2-3 mètres de hauteur sans dévier de sa trajectoire tel un train sur des rails. Il fait la course avec la Jeep des terroristes impressionnés d'assister à une telle scène. Toutefois la structure qui n'est pensée pour soutenir le poids du 32 tonnes s'écroule derrière l'espion à mesure qu'il avance. Un danger, dans quelques mètres s'arrête l'installation de métal mais Bond, sans vaciller, effectue un saut vertigineux qui le propulse devant la Jeep qu'il double enfin. Puis il vise les roues de la voiture qui arrête sa course là. Le 4x4 de Jordan n'est plus dorénavant qu'à quelques mètres. Bond vise et tue un des terroristes à bord mais alors qu'il a leur chef dans sa ligne de tir, il comprend soudainement qu'il perd peu à peu connaissance. En effet Jordan a répandu dans le périmètre un gaz inodore aux effets soporifiques auquel lui et ses hommes sont immunisés grâce à une injection. Dans un dernier effort, Bond saute du camion en marche avant que celui-ci ne rentre en collision avec un bâtiment. En voyant le résultat le chef terroriste déclare que « c'est du gâchis d'utiliser une technologie aussi coûteuse à cette fin mais que la qualité de son adversaire l'y a contraint ». Bond reprend un instant, connaissance mais il est trop tard : l'usine est envahie par les flammes. Il perd de nouveau ses esprits.

Trois jours plus tard Bond est détenu dans une geôle et a été torturé. Il reçoit la visite de Moneypenny, passée pour son avocate. Bond, séducteur, insinue en voyant sa tenue que cette reconversion lui va "comme un gant". Cette dernière lui apprend que le sultanat refuse de le livrer aux autorités britanniques et que le gouvernement refuse de payer les 224 millions exigés dans la négociation. Bond est flatté par la somme demandée, qui correspond en fait à la facture des dégâts matériels occasionnés par l'attentat, plus des intérêts. Malgré la situation, le MI6 a un plan pour le libérer à condition de tomber malade, pour cela elle lui remet une pilule pourpre conçue par Q, porteuse d'un virus pandémique. Une fois inhalée, Bond se retrouve vite en mauvais état, puis le diagnostic révélé, il est immédiatement transféré dans un hôpital afin d'être mis en quarantaine et ne pas contaminer la prison. De là Bond s'échappe par la buanderie et retrouve Q qui lui administre l'antidote.

De retour à Londres, Bond apprend que tous les pays du Commonwealth ont signé unilatéralement un contrat record avec Orion. Bond fait part de sa découverte à M : les armes utilisées par Le Nouvel Ordre sont siglées Orion. M lui propose alors de poursuivre son investigation de ce côté. A cette fin, Bond retrouve Q au service Labo, qui à sa grosse déception, ne lui remet comme nouvel équipement qu'une simple clé USB. Q affirme que cette clé USB est plus puissante et fiable que toutes les innovations de Orion. 007 se rend ensuite au diner mondain organisé par Burt Finley non pas au volant d'une voiture de luxe, mais d'une citadine ordinaire pour coller à sa nouvelle couverture : celle d'un spécialiste en protection sécurité chargé par le gouvernement britannique d'acheter de nouveaux équipements. Là il est présenté à Finley qui semble le reconnaitre. Bond joueur, reconnait une ressemblance flagrante avec « James Bond » et souffrir de la comparaison depuis l'attentat de Johannesburg. Finley se réjouit de lui montrer ses locaux et son laboratoire de recherche en Slovénie. L'agent secret fait aussi connaissance avec Miss Jackson, sa collaboratrice et femme à tout faire, qui ne cède pas à ses avances.

A Bruges, Krikor l'homme de main de Finley retrouve les membres du Nouvel Ordre. Les lentilles intelligentes qui leur ont été donné étaient piégés et tous ses membres sont éliminés en recevant une décharge mortelle au signal de Krikor. Ses hommes commencent aussitôt à nettoyer toute trace de l'implication de Orion en récupérant les armes qui leurs avaient étés livrées. Cachée dans la pièce et ayant assisté à toute la scène, Jen Kassovitch, qui a toujours refusé de porter ces lentilles à cause de son allergie, est bien vivante. Toutefois elle est repérée par un des assassins, l'obligeant à s'enfuir, sous des rafales de balles, aussitôt pourchassée par les tueurs. Prise dans une course poursuite dans la ville, elle tente de se dissimuler au milieu d'une foule dense. Krikor fait savoir qu'elle n'ira pas loin dans tous les cas car un tracker espion est placé dans la puce électronique qu'elle porte au poignet. Mais alors qu'ils pensent mettre la main sur elle, ils perdent son signal, au moment où la jeune femme opère une incision dans son bras pour retirer la fameuse puce.

En Slovénie, Bond se rend aux locaux d'Orion au volant cette fois d'une Aston Martin, modèle qu'il affectionne. Il s'en justifie au voiturier par un « Prime de Noël exceptionnelle ». Miss Jackson assure la visite des bureaux puis du département « Technologie ». La visite est interrompue par l'intervention de Burt Finley qui fait lui-même la démonstration de nouvelles armes destinées à des militaires aguerris. Bond n'a pas trop de mal à son tour à manier ces mêmes armes. Ses questions et remarques agacent Burt Finley. En aparté l'homme d'affaire admet à Miss Jackson qu'il n'est pas dupe de sa véritable identité mais que rien ne sert d'agir car l'agent secret court lui-même à sa perte.

De retour à l'hôtel, Bond remarque qu'il est suivi, et neutralise d'une clé de bras son suiveur au détour d'un couloir, il s'agit de Jen Kassovitch, qui a hacké le MI6 pour remonter sa trace et venue lui demander de l'aide pour venger la mort de ses amis membres du Nouvel Ordre. Bond refuse de la mêler davantage. Il lui conseille de faire le deuil et de trouver « un amant qui soit meilleur que Bouba». Ce qui lui vaut une gifle de sa part et la voir repartir en larmes sans plus attendre. Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, elle croise Miss Jackson, venue elle aussi voir Bond. Tous les deux ont une aventure.

Plus tard dans la nuit Bond s'introduit dans le laboratoire de Orion à la recherche d'indice. Sans succès il se rend alors dans le bureau de Burt Finley. Il y rentre la fameuse clé USB de Q et pirate ses mails. Là il s'aperçoit que de nombreux virement ont été reçu sur des comptes offshores de la part d'états belliqueux. Mais en cliquant sur une icône, il déclenche par accident le système de défense du building. Un gaz lacrymogène envahit alors la pièce, Bond enfonce la porte d'entrée qui s'était verrouillée et doit faire face désormais à une mitrailleuse qui le vise pendant qu'il court jusqu'aux escaliers de service. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée il tombe nez à nez avec un commando suréquipé qui le prend en chasse, à sa tête Krikor. Bond rebrousse chemin et remonte, mais impossible pour lui d'avancer davantage à cause des lasers qui lui font face dans le couloir. Il enfonce alors une porte à la recherche d'une issu. Les fenêtres refusent de céder car elles sont pare-balles. Il se saisit alors d'un miroir et réussit à retourner les rayons lasers contre leur dispositif d'émission.

Pendant ce temps Jen Kassovitch s'est introduit parmi les invités de la réception que donne Burt Finley dans son immense demeure. Elle est vite repérée par miss Jackson qui lui propose d'aller à son encontre. La porte du bureau franchie, ses hommes de main la désarment et l'immobilisent, sous le regard amusé de Miss Jackson. Elle essaie de se débattre mais en vain. L'homme d'affaires avoue qu'il s'est servi du Nouvel Ordre afin d'obliger les états à adopter sa technologie, qu'il les considère comme de « la viande à donner aux chiens », qu'il n'a « que faire de convictions utopistes » que ses ambitions sont « bien plus grandes », qu'elles vont faire de lui « l'homme le plus riche du monde ».

Au même moment Bond est surpris dans son avancé par un mercenaire qu'il assomme avant de filer sur les toits du building, bientôt rattrapés par Krikor. S'ensuit un combat au corps à corps entre les deux hommes mais Krikor équipé d'un exosquelette qui décuple sa force physique, contraint Bond à se rendre.

Bond et Jen Kassovitch sont conduits dans le bois qui jalonne la propriété de Burt Finley. Celui-ci a prévu de faire une démonstration vivante des dernières innovations de Orion à ses convives en leur permettant d'assister depuis un écran à une chasse à l'homme entre ses hommes et le duo. Le Walter PPK de Bond lui est rendu ainsi qu'une lampe torche remise ironiquement, idem pour Jen Kassovitch, avec son sac à main et son pistolet vidée de toute munition. Les règles sont énoncées : 20 minutes d'avance leur sont accordées pour leur permettre d'investir le terrain de jeu, avant qu'une demi-douzaine de mercenaires suréquipés et munis de jetpacks se lancent à leur poursuite. Parmi eux Miss Jackson. Sans attendre le signal Bond empoigne Jen Kassovitch et s'engouffre dans la forêt sombre. Un nano drone muni d'une caméra suit leur déplacement. Après avoir dévalé une descente, Bond s'arrête et fouille le sac à main de Jen Kassovitch à la recherche d'éléments pouvant les servir. Son attention est attirée par un fil dentaire : il attache son arme à une extrémité du fil et attache l'autre à une branche. Repérés, un mercenaire s'approche dangereusement d'eux en les mettant en joue. Bond jette alors le pistolet de Jane Kassovitch qui est dans sa main en guise de capitulation et d'un geste rapide tire sur la ficelle qui fait jaillir l'autre calibre qu'il saisit au vol pour tirer une balle qui se loge dans la tête du mercenaire. Le tout sous le regard des caméras et de Burt Finley moqueur. Le duo reprend sa course mais surgit un deuxième mercenaire qui démarre un corps à corps avec Bond qui en vient à bout en lui retournant dans le thorax son propre couteau. Il grimpe alors sur le jetpack de l'assassin afin d'aller en duel avec le 3ème mercenaire dans les airs. Le mercenaire est délogé de son jetpack et fait une chute vertigineuse. Puis il prend en chasse le 4ème mercenaire qui finit sa course contre un arbre. Mais sa lancée est stoppée par Miss Jackson qui a capturé Jen Kassovitch. Elle l'attend au milieu d'un pont suspendu qui surplomb un torrent. Bond les rejoints, Jen accoure dans sa direction. Certaine de sa victoire, Miss Jackson laisse sous-entendre à 007 que « la partie de chasse à courre » a été plus courte encore que leurs ébats sexuels, ce à quoi il répond qu'il est « certain de lui avoir donné des vertiges » ! Avant que l'assistante ne comprenne l'allusion, il conseille à Jen Kassovitch de s'agripper de toutes ses forces autour de son cou. Elle s'exécute et immédiatement, il lance au sol une grenade récupérée sur un des tueurs. L'explosion provoque un immense trou au milieu du pont et défait ses fixations pour la scinder en deux parties pendant que Bond s'accroche à un des câbles qui sert de rambarde. La partie où se trouve Miss Jackson, est emportée avec elle dans le torrent. Celle de Bond reste fixée par un bout mais dévale abruptement la falaise qui est de son côté avant de céder à son tour. La Chute est vertigineuse et laisse Bond et Kassovitch pour mort. Le drone arrête la transmission. Mark Finley est content du spectacle proposé. Il ne sait pas que le couple a survécu en trouvant refuge sur un renforcement de la falaise.

Les deux mercenaires restants rejoignent la demeure de Burt Finley où les attend Krikor. Derrière les combinaisons high tech, il démasque immédiatement Bond et Jane Kassovitch qui ont survécu à leur chute. Survient une 2ème confrontation entre les deux individus qui voit cette fois Bond prendre le dessus, sans exosquelette pour lui donner un avantage. Le tueur est battu et projeté contre une fenêtre qui n'est pas pare-balle celle-là. Pendant ce temps-là Jane désarme un agent de sécurité, puis Bond vient lui prêter main forte. Le duo fait irruption dans la salle de banquet et invitent les invités à partir. Burt Finley se retranche dans son bureau chassé par Bond pendant que Jane Kassovitch tient en joue les vigils restants. Finley attend Bond avec un pistolet braqué sur lui. Il le prévient que les munitions tirées par son arme ont des têtes chercheuses qui touchent obligatoirement leurs cibles et lui annonce qu'il est trop tard, car toutes les puissances de ce monde sont désormais équipées de sa technologie et donc à sa merci. Ses motivations étaient de retourner simultanément toutes ses armes contre ses clients car des états ennemis ou des révolutionnaires sont prêts à débourser bien plus encore pour cela. Bond assiste impuissant depuis un écran à la mise à mort par des drones des membres d'une ambassade. Sauf que Bond lui confie qu'en piratant l'ordinateur de son bureau, il a introduit un cracker qui a permis à Q de neutraliser déjà les systèmes de défense installés par Orion dans le Parlement anglais et celui de Buckingham. Le temps est désormais compté avant qu'ils soient tous hors d'état de nuire. La police étant déjà en route pour l'arrêter. Burt Finley active alors un système de sécurité qui transforme la demeure en véritable forteresse imprenable et qui s'autodétruira une fois la police sur place. Le décompte est lancé, Bond élimine Burt Finley après un bref duel où il est touché à l'épaule et part rejoindre Jane Kassovitch. Toutes les issues se referment, des blindages en acier recouvrent toutes les fenêtres, les piégeant dans la demeure. Le duo tente de trouver une ouverture mais cause perdue… L'explosion emporte tout sur son passage.

Les médias relaient la mort de Bond. En réalité il est dans le bureau de M. Son chef revient sur les événements de Slovénie et admet que son agent a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir survécu à l'autodestuction de la propriété de Burt Finley. Bond répond qu'étant donné son adoration pour l'argent, il n'y a que son coffre-fort qui pouvait le protéger. M ajoute que cette affaire n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements car le Royaume Unis s'est découvert des ennemis non déclarés parmi des états considérés alliés, mais que c'est désormais l'affaire d'un autre double 00. Il ajoute aussi que le corps de Jen Kassovitch n'a pas été retrouvé et qu'elle est officiellement déclarée morte, par conséquent Interpol l'a retiré de sa liste des suspects recherchés dans cette affaire. Enfin il demande à son agent s'il ne pense pas trop s'ennuyer maintenant qu'il n'est plus actif, celui-ci répond qu'il a « toujours une carte dans sa manche » et retrouve Jen Kassovitch qui l'attendait. La belle hacker envisage de s'engager dans l'humanitaire avec une nouvelle identité même si elle sait que cela ne suffira pas à sa rédemption. Bond pense qu'elle sera plus utile qu'en prison. Les deux échangent un baiser fougueux. Elle lui dit au revoir et espèrent qu'ils se recroiseront dans leur nouvelle vie. Bond répond qu'il a simplement posé un congé. Fin.

Les médias du monde entier relaient les images de la course-poursuite et se pose la question de savoir si Bond est lié aux autres attentats survenus récemment aux Bahamas, Inde, Nouvelle Zélande, Irlande du Nord et Angleterre. En effet un groupe d'anarchistes appelé « Le Nouvel Ordre » revendiquent leur haine du colonialisme et rejette férocement toute influence britannique et traités commerciaux en vigueur sur leurs anciennes colonies ou protectorats. On apprend aussi que ces événements incitent les gouvernements du Commonwealth à adopter les dernières innovations technologiques et système de protection déployé par leur nouveau partenaire : Orion, une entreprise dirigée par l'homme d'affaire excentrique Burt Finley. Un vote est programmé dans les jours à venir pour sceller définitivement le problème.

A Londres M s'entretien avec un représentant de la Chambre des Communes, le député Cooper. Il veut savoir ce qui a pu pousser Bond à se retourner contre son employeur et l'état qu'il a toujours servi. M lui fait état de son rapport : aucun antécédent ou signe qui aurait pu deviner une radicalisation. Simplement un t-shirt des Beattles envoyé depuis lors avec le message au marqueur « Vous nous avez trahi ». Cooper réagit avec cynisme en déclarant « C'est dommage le t-shirt n'est pas à ma taille ». M lui assure que le MI6 met tout en œuvre pour retrouver sa trace mais qu'il reste introuvable, car c'est un professionnel aguerri. Au sortir de l'entretien il confesse à Tanner que l'attentat n'était qu'une mise en scène imaginée par Bond afin de lui permettre d'approcher Le Nouvel Ordre, difficilement traçable, qui doit absolument croire que Bond a viré de bord. Les terroristes ont jusqu'à lors utilisé une technologie qui leur a permis de mettre à mal les systèmes de sécurité les plus sophistiqués rencontrés. M a aussi conscience que l'identité de Bond est désormais révélé au public et que ce sera par conséquent sa dernière mission. Il doit rentrer en contact avec Jen Kassovitch, anglaise et joueuse de poker professionnelle, soupçonnée à cause d'images vidéos d'avoir pris part au moins à un attentat mais dont les données cellulaires et son ordinateur ne donnent aucune information exploitable à cause d'un brouilleur que même Q n'a pas réussi à cracké.

A Melbourne Bond suit Jen Kassovitch jusqu'à un casino ou celle-ci prend part à une partie de poker. Bond s'installe à une autre table. La partie avance, des joueurs se retirent, Bond et Jen Kassovitch sont toujours en lice. Bond rejoint Jen Kassovitch à sa table pour la suite de la compétition. La partie est soutenue entre les deux joueurs, Bond alors en mauvaise posture lui fait promettre que si elle est battue elle devra accepter sa proposition d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Défait elle se résout à accepter. Il lui avoue alors connaitre sa couverture et ses véritables agissements, ainsi que vouloir rejoindre Le Nouvel Ordre. Elle s'étonne qu'un ancien agent du MI6 recherché par Interpol et le monde entier, se mouvoie dans la nature aussi librement mais accepte de le présenter au commandant du groupuscule terroriste. Elle constate ensuite qu'ils sont tous les deux logés dans le même hôtel et qu'il n'est pas « planqué dans un trou à rat sordide ». Le play-boy l'invite alors à boire un dernier verre dans sa chambre, celle-ci préfère la sienne car elle souhaite se refaire une beauté. Bond comprend tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un piège et étouffe avec une serviette de bain l'homme qui l'attendait derrière la porte de la chambre après un rapide corps à corps. Il s'agit de Bouba, l'ami de Jen et également activiste.

Le lendemain le trio se rend à Brunei où est organisé un tournoi de poker international. Là-bas un rendez-vous clandestin est organisé avec les membres du Nouvel Ordre. Bond est présenté à Jordan, leur chef présumé. Celui-ci doute de la fiabilité de Bond étant donné ses états de service et ne croit pas en son revirement soudain d'idéologie. Bond argue alors avoir ouvert les yeux sur les véritables intentions de son gouvernement et qu'il n'a jamais été qu'un pion servant ses intérêts, parfois douteux. Jordan connaissant ses compétences décide alors de le faire participer à la prochaine opération du groupe, celle tendant à viser une usine de fabrication de gaz de pétrole, car le pétrole noir est la source de revenu principal du pays. Bond interroge sur la difficulté de la tâche en apprenant que l'usine est une des mieux protégée du sultanat. Jordan lui assure qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire et lui présente tout un arsenal militaire dernier cri, dont il vante les avantages, jusqu'aux implants électroniques sous cutanés qu'ils portent tous. L'agent secret cherche à connaitre l'origine des armes. Sans succès. Plus tard il tient une conversation avec Jen Kassovitch en lui demandant s'il lui arrive de penser parfois aux victimes collatérales de leurs actes, à qui elle répond gênée, qu'elle est une simple logisticienne.

Le lendemain les membres actifs partent pour la mission, Jen Kassovitch est laissé en retrait. Le groupe s'établit non loin de l'usine. Un des lieutenants lâche des nano drones insectes qui vont piquer mortellement chaque garde en poste sans laisser aucune marque. Bond est invité à assister à la scène depuis un ordinateur. Le groupe n'a plus qu'à rentrer par l'entrée principale dans l'usine. Ensuite les terroristes sont déployés de part et d'autres pour poser les charges explosives. 007 suit son binôme avant de l'assommer et part traquer les autres membres. Rapidement un deuxième est mis hors d'état de nuire et un troisième est sur sa route. Pendant que les deux hommes se battent au corps à corps, Jordan bat le rappel. Via l'oreillette qui leur sert à communiquer, Bond ne manque pas de lui signifier que certains de ses hommes vont manquer à l'appel. L'agent spécial finit par mettre K.O. son opposant et cour vers les Jeep des terroristes qui s'éloignent. Sans se décourager, il se rabat sur un camion-citerne et les prend en chasse. Arrivé au niveau de la 1ère Jeep, Bond accélère et tamponne à plusieurs reprises l'arrière du 4x4. Ses occupants n'osent tirer par peur de faire exploser le contenu de la citerne. Bousculés, une mauvaise manœuvre les fait dévier et percuter une cuve. Puis Bond arrive à hauteur de la 2ème Jeep qui est chargée par Jordan de ralentir l'agent britannique car ils sont encore trop près pour activer l'explosion à distance sans risquer d'être eux aussi emportés par le souffle de l'explosion. Réaction : l'un d'eux se saisit d'un lance flamme et incendie la route derrière lui afin de créer une barrière de feu. Bloqué, Bond décide alors d'accélérer sur une rampe qui se trouve sur le côté, et manoeuvre le camion pour qu'il se retrouve sur les deux roues afin de franchir les flammes. Après coup, il redresse le véhicule et fonce sur une autre rampe pour atterrir sur des échafaudages qui longent la route sur laquelle ils sont sur 2 kilomètres environ et qui sert de soutien à un conduit. Le camion est lancé désormais à vive allure sur les échafaudages à 2-3 mètres de hauteur sans dévier de sa trajectoire tel un train sur des rails. Il fait la course avec la Jeep des terroristes impressionnés d'assister à une telle scène. Toutefois la structure qui n'est pensé pour soutenir le poids du 32 tonnes s'écroule derrière l'espion à mesure qu'il avance. Un danger, dans quelques mètres s'arrête l'installation de métal mais Bond, sans vaciller, effectue un saut vertigineux qui le propulse devant la Jeep qu'il double enfin. Puis il vise les roues de la voiture qui arrête sa course là. Le 4x4 de Jordan n'est plus dorénavant qu'à quelques mètres. Bond vise et tue un des terroristes à bord mais alors qu'il a leur chef dans sa ligne de tir, il comprend soudainement qu'il perd peu à peu connaissance. En effet Jordan a répandu dans le périmètre un gaz inodore aux effets soporifiques auquel lui et ses hommes sont immunisés grâce à une injection. Dans un dernier effort, Bond saute du camion en marche avant que celui-ci ne rentre en collision avec un bâtiment. En voyant le résultat le chef terroriste déclare que « c'est du gâchis d'utiliser une technologie aussi coûteuse à cette fin mais que la qualité de son adversaire l'y a contraint ». Bond reprend un instant, connaissance mais il est trop tard : l'usine est envahie par les flammes. Il perd de nouveau ses esprits.

Trois jours plus tard Bond est détenu dans une geôle et a été torturé. Il reçoit la visite de Monneypenny, passée pour son avocat. Bond insinue en voyant sa tenue que cette reconversion lui va bien. Cette dernière lui apprend que le sultanat refuse de le livrer aux autorités britanniques et que le gouvernement refuse de payer les 224 millions exigés dans la négociation. Bond est flatté par la somme demandée, qui correspond en fait à la facture des dégâts matériels occasionnés par l'attentat, plus des intérêts.

Malgré la situation, le MI6 a un plan pour le libérer à condition de tomber malade, pour cela elle lui remet une pilule pourpre conçue par Q porteur d'un virus pandémique. Une fois inhalé, Bond se retrouve vite en mauvais état, puis le diagnostic révélé, il est immédiatement transféré dans un hôpital afin d'être mis en quarantaine et ne pas contaminer la prison. De là Bond s'échappe par la buanderie et retrouve Q qui lui administre l'antidote.

De retour à Londres, Bond apprend que tous les pays du Commonwealth ont signé unilatéralement un contrat record avec Orion. Bond fait part de sa découverte à M : les armes utilisées par Le Nouvel Ordre sont siglées Orion. M lui propose alors de poursuivre son investigation de ce côté. A cette fin, Bond retrouve Q au service Labo, qui à sa grosse déception, ne lui remet comme nouvel équipement qu'une simple clé USB. Q affirme que cette clé USB est plus puissante et fiable que toutes les innovations de Orion. 007 se rend ensuite au diner mondain organisé par Burt Finley non pas au volant d'une voiture de luxe, mais d'une citadine ordinaire pour coller à sa nouvelle couverture : celle d'un spécialiste en protection sécurité chargé par le gouvernement britannique d'acheter de nouveaux équipements. Là il est présenté à Finley qui semble le reconnaitre. Bond joueur, reconnait une ressemblance flagrante avec « James Bond » et souffrir de la comparaison depuis l'attentat de Johannesburg. Finley se réjouit de lui montrer ses locaux et son laboratoire de recherche en Slovénie. L'agent secret fait aussi connaissance avec Miss Jackson, sa collaboratrice et femme à tout faire, qui ne cède pas à ses avances.

A Bruges, Krikor l'homme de main de Finley retrouve les membres du Nouvel Ordre. Les lentilles intelligentes qui leur ont été donné étaient piégés et tous ses membres sont éliminés en recevant une décharge mortelle au signal de Krikor. Ses hommes commencent aussitôt à nettoyer toute trace de l'implication de Orion en récupérant les armes qui leurs avaient étés livrées. Cachée dans la pièce et ayant assisté à toute la scène, Jen Kassovitch, qui a toujours refusé de porter ces lentilles à cause de son allergie, est bien vivante. Toutefois elle est repérée par un des assassins, l'obligeant à s'enfuir, sous des rafales de balles, aussitôt pourchassée par les tueurs. Après une course poursuite dans la ville elle tente de se dissimuler au milieu d'une foule dense. Krikor fait savoir qu'elle n'ira pas loin dans tous les cas car un tracker espion est placé dans la puce électronique qu'elle porte au poignet. Mais alors qu'ils pensent mettre la main sur elle, ils perdent son signal, au moment où la jeune femme opère une incision dans son bras pour retirer la fameuse puce.

En Slovénie, Bond se rend aux locaux d'Orion au volant cette fois d'une Aston Martin, modèle qu'il affectionne. Il s'en justifie au voiturier par un « Prime de Noël exceptionnelle ». Miss Jackson assure la visite des bureaux puis du département « Technologie ». La visite est interrompue par l'intervention de Burt Finley qui fait lui-même la démonstration de nouvelles armes destinées à des militaires aguerris. Bond n'a pas trop de mal à son tour à manier ces mêmes armes. Ses questions et remarques agacent Burt Finley. En aparté l'homme d'affaire admet à Miss Jackson qu'il n'est pas dupe de sa véritable identité mais que rien ne sert d'agir car l'agent secret court lui-même à sa perte.

De retour à l'hôtel, Bond remarque qu'il est suivi, et neutralise d'une clé de bras son suiveur au détour d'un couloir, il s'agit de Jen Kassovitch, qui a hacké le MI6 pour remonter sa trace et venue lui demander de l'aide pour venger la mort de ses amis membres du Nouvel Ordre. Bond refuse de la mêler davantage. Il lui conseille de faire le deuil et de trouver « un amant qui soit meilleur que Bouba». Ce qui lui vaut une gifle de sa part et la voir repartir en larmes sans plus attendre. Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, elle croise Miss Jackson, venue elle aussi voir Bond. Tous les deux ont une aventure.

Plus tard dans la nuit Bond s'introduit dans le laboratoire de Orion à la recherche d'indice. Sans succès il se rend alors dans le bureau de Burt Finley. Il y rentre la fameuse clé USB de Q et pirate ses mails. Là il s'aperçoit que de nombreux virement ont été reçu sur des comptes offshores de la part d'états belliqueux. Mais en cliquant sur une icône, il déclenche par accident le système de défense du building. Un gaz lacrymogène envahit alors la pièce, Bond enfonce la porte d'entrée qui s'était verrouillée et doit faire face désormais à une mitrailleuse qui le vise pendant qu'il court jusqu'aux escaliers de service.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée il tombe nez à nez avec un commando suréquipé qui le prend en chasse, à sa tête Krikor. Bond rebrousse chemin et remonte, mais impossible pour lui d'avancer davantage à cause des lasers qui lui font face dans le couloir. Il enfonce alors une porte à la recherche d'une issu. Les fenêtres refusent de céder car elles sont pare-balles. Il se saisit alors d'un miroir et réussit à retourner les rayons lasers contre leur dispositif d'émission.

Pendant ce temps Jen Kassovitch s'est introduit parmi les invités de la réception que donne Burt Finley dans son immense demeure. Elle est vite repérée par miss Jackson qui lui propose d'aller à son encontre. La porte du bureau franchie, ses hommes de main la désarment et l'immobilisent, sous le regard amusé de Miss Jackson. Elle essaie de se débattre mais en vain. L'homme d'affaires avoue qu'il s'est servi du Nouvel Ordre afin d'obliger les états à adopter sa technologie, qu'il les considère comme de « la viande à donner aux chiens », qu'il n'a « que faire de convictions utopistes » que ses ambitions sont « bien plus grandes », qu'elles vont faire de lui « l'homme le plus riche du monde ».

Au même moment Bond est surpris dans son avancé par un mercenaire qu'il assomme avant de filer sur les toits du building, bientôt rattrapés par Krikor. S'ensuit un combat au corps à corps entre les deux hommes mais Krikor équipé d'un exosquelette qui décuple sa force physique, contraint Bond à se rendre.

Bond et Jen Kassovitch sont conduits dans le bois qui jalonne la propriété de Burt Finley. Celui-ci a prévu de faire une démonstration vivante des dernières innovations de Orion à ses convives en leur permettant d'assister depuis un écran à une chasse à l'homme entre ses hommes et le duo. Le Walter PPK de Bond lui est rendu ainsi qu'une lampe torche remise ironiquement, idem pour Jen Kassovitch, avec son sac à main et son pistolet vidée de toute munition. Les règles sont énoncées : 20 minutes d'avance leur sont accordées pour leur permettre d'investir le terrain de jeu, avant qu'une demi-douzaine de mercenaires suréquipés et munis de jetpacks se lancent à leur poursuite. Parmi eux Miss Jackson. Sans attendre le signal Bond empoigne Jen Kassovitch et s'engouffre dans la forêt sombre. Un nano drone muni d'une caméra suit leur déplacement. Après avoir dévalé une descente, Bond s'arrête et fouille le sac à main de Jen Kassovitch à la recherche d'éléments pouvant les servir. Son attention est attirée par un fil dentaire : il attache son arme à une extrémité du fil et attache l'autre à une branche. Repérés, un mercenaire s'approche dangereusement d'eux en les mettant en joue. Bond jette alors le pistolet de Jane Kassovitch qui est dans sa main en guise de capitulation et d'un geste rapide tire sur la ficelle qui fait jaillir l'autre calibre qu'il saisit au vol pour tirer une balle qui se loge dans la tête du mercenaire. Le tout sous le regard des caméras et de Burt Finley moqueur. Le duo reprend sa course mais surgit un deuxième mercenaire qui démarre un corps à corps avec Bond qui en vient à bout en lui retournant dans le thorax son propre couteau. Il grimpe alors sur le jetpack de l'assassin afin d'aller en duel avec le 3ème mercenaire dans les airs. Le mercenaire est délogé de son jetpack et fait une chute vertigineuse. Puis il prend en chasse le 4ème mercenaire qui finit sa course contre un arbre. Mais sa lancée est stoppée par Miss Jackson qui a capturé Jen Kassovitch. Bond les rejoints, dépose les armes mais ne voulant pas renoncer jette alors une grenade améliorée qui fait s'écrouler le terrain friable où ils se trouvaient tous les trois en les emportant tous. Le drone arrête la transmission. Mark Finley est content du spectacle proposé.

Les deux mercenaires restants rejoignent la demeure de Burt Finley où les attend Krikor. Derrière les combinaisons de combat, il démasque sans aucune hésitation Bond et Jen Kassovitch qui ont revêtu les uniformes des soldats tués. Survient une 2ème confrontation entre les deux individus qui voit cette fois Bond prendre le dessus, sans exosquelette pour lui donner un avantage. Le tueur est battu et projeté contre une fenêtre qui n'est pas pare-balle celle-là. Pendant ce temps-là Jane désarme un agent de sécurité, puis Bond vient lui prêter main forte. Le duo fait irruption dans la salle de banquet et invitent les invités à partir. Burt Finley se retranche dans son bureau chassé par Bond pendant que Jane Kassovitch tient en joue les vigils restants. Finley attend Bond avec un pistolet braqué sur lui. Il le prévient que les munitions tirées par son arme ont des têtes chercheuses qui touchent obligatoirement leurs cibles et lui annonce qu'il est trop tard, car toutes les puissances de ce monde sont désormais équipées de sa technologie et donc à sa merci. Ses motivations étaient de retourner simultanément toutes ses armes contre ses clients car des états ennemis ou des révolutionnaires sont prêts à débourser bien plus encore pour cela. Bond assiste impuissant depuis un écran à la mise à mort par des drones des membres d'une ambassade. Sauf que Bond lui confie qu'en piratant l'ordinateur de son bureau, il a introduit un cracker qui a permis à Q de neutraliser déjà les systèmes de défense installés par Orion dans le Parlement anglais et celui de Buckingham. Le temps est désormais compté avant qu'ils soient tous hors d'état de nuire. La police étant déjà en route pour l'arrêter. Burt Finley active alors un système de sécurité qui transforme la demeure en véritable forteresse imprenable et qui s'autodétruira une fois la police sur place. Le décompte est lancé, Bond élimine Burt Finley après un bref duel où il est touché à l'épaule et part rejoindre Jane Kassovitch. Toutes les issues se referment, des blindages en acier recouvrent toutes les fenêtres, les piégeant dans la demeure. Le duo tente de trouver une ouverture mais cause perdue… L'explosion emporte tout sur son passage.

Les médias relaient la mort de Bond. En réalité il est dans le bureau de M. Son chef revient sur les événements de Slovénie et admet que son agent a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir survécu à l'autodestuction de la propriété de Burt Finley. Bond répond qu'étant donné son adoration pour l'argent, il n'y a que son coffre-fort qui pouvait le protéger. M ajoute que cette affaire n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements car le Royaume Unis s'est découvert des ennemis non déclarés parmi des états considérés alliés, mais que c'est désormais l'affaire d'un autre double 00. Il ajoute aussi que le corps de Jen Kassovitch n'a pas été retrouvé et qu'elle est officiellement déclarée morte, par conséquent Interpol l'a retiré de sa liste des suspects recherchés dans cette affaire. Enfin il demande à son agent s'il ne pense pas trop s'ennuyer maintenant qu'il n'est plus actif, celui-ci répond qu'il a « toujours une carte dans sa manche » et retrouve Jen Kassovitch qui l'attendait. La belle hacker envisage de s'engager dans l'humanitaire avec une nouvelle identité même si elle sait que cela ne suffira pas à sa rédemption. Bond pense qu'elle sera plus utile qu'en prison. Les deux échangent un baiser fougueux. Elle lui dit au revoir et espèrent qu'ils se recroiseront dans leur nouvelle vie. Bond répond qu'il a simplement posé un congé. Fin.


End file.
